


Форду. От брата.

by Peselkin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Family, Gen, Letters, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peselkin/pseuds/Peselkin
Summary: Письмо одного брата к другому, которое никогда не было написано.
Relationships: Ford Pines & Stan Pines
Kudos: 1





	Форду. От брата.

**Author's Note:**

> Пропущенная сцена после конца серии «Carpet Diem» (16×1)

\- Привет. Знаешь, а я живу в твоем доме. Хех, уже много лет. Просто охренеть, как много. Все тут переделал, только подвал не трогал. Не знаю, там столько твоей техники, наверное, это может быть опасно, хотя, когда нас это останавливало, да? Но я решил ничего там не менять. Я спускаюсь туда. Я пытаюсь разобраться со всем тем дерьмом, что ты оставил. Это сложно, знаешь ли. Ты бы, естественно, сделал это куда быстрее, ты же хренов гений, да! 

Черт. Я поменял всю мебель в доме. Вообще всю! У тебя никогда не было вкуса. Знал бы ты, во что я превратил хижину. Ты был бы в ужасе, в самом настоящем бешенстве, о да! Ха-ха.

Черт возьми. Я думал, что перелопатил весь дом. Но ты не перестаешь удивлять, сукин сын! Зус тут снова делал уборку. Он нашел потайную дверь. Да-да, еще одну, сколько ты их вообще попрятал? Мы открыли ее, конечно. Ну то есть я, Зус и мелкие - наши племянники. У нас есть двое несносных маленьких оболдуев - племянников, представляешь? Девчонка - ну вылитая я, красавица, с характером, и предпринимательская жилка у нее есть! А парнишка так похож на тебя в детстве, даже не верится, что кто-то еще может быть таким невыносимым занудой! Я... Комната, мы нашли твою комнату. Я сразу понял, что она твоя, и не потому, что весь дом вообще-то твой, нет. В ней было полно всяких нелепых экспериментальных фиговин и этот ужасный, отвратительно-блевотный голубой ковер. У тебя нет вкуса! У тебя никогда не было вкуса. Я...

Мать твою. Я нашел твои очки. Твои запасные очки, я знаю, что это не основная пара, всегда умел из различать. Они так спокойно лежали на тумбе, ты как будто только что снял их, как будто положил туда перед сном, как всегда. Конечно, это не так. На них был такой слой пыли, смотреть больно. Ты же хренов педант, никогда бы этого не допустил! Я забрал их, сразу же, пока дети не увидели, они же не знают. Они же ничего не знают. 

Я весь вечер просидел в кресле, вертя твои стекляшки в руках. Все вглядывался в них, пытался что-то увидеть. Хочешь шутку? Я даже специально хватался пальцами за линзы, а ведь до этого курицу ел, старался оставить ужасно жирные отметины, давил что есть сил. Все ждал, что ты появишься из-за угла, свалишься откуда-нибудь с неба, да хоть с того света вернешься, чтобы наорать на меня! За очки, за то твою хренову мебель, за то, что хозяйничаю в твоем лабораторно-дебильном подвале! Я выкинул твой ковер! В тот же вечер вынес его из дома, закинул как можно дальше! Черт тебя дери, Форд, я выкинул твой ковер!

Опомнился, когда у очков стекло треснуло. Так испугался, ты бы и правда убил меня за них, что ж я делаю... Знаешь, что было дальше? Ты бы посмеялся, если бы увидел меня тогда. Я надел твои очки. Так глупо, у нас же разное зрение, придурок! Не смог удержаться, напялил их как дурак. Так и есть, старый дурак. И вот я стою в ванной, в твоих очках, и до боли вглядываюсь в отражение. Я подумал, буквально на секунду, на одну чертову секунду, что, если надену их, стану похож на тебя, что, глядя в зеркало, смогу увидеть в нем чужое отражение. Хотя кому я вру? Твое отражение никогда не было чужим. Я просто хотел, ну знаешь, еще раз... Я, похоже, совсем из ума выжил. Я не видел тебя в зеркале. Оттуда на меня вылупился дряблый седой старикан в старых треснувших очках. Интересно, ты бы уже поседел? Думаю, нет. Не могу представить тебя с такими волосами, хах, ты бы даже в этом меня обскакал. Я простоял так несколько часов, всматриваясь в свои же глаза сквозь твои очки. Я все силился увидеть за ними твое лицо. Взгляд немного замылился, и я как будто увидел в зеркале тебя, а ты, там в отражении, плакал! Я так испугался, дернулся вперед и в следующую секунду понял, что плачу то я. Ты бы решил, что я жалок. Я и сам так думаю. Если бы только я был рядом, когда это было нужно. Если бы только я...


End file.
